Gifts of Pleasure
by Seph7
Summary: Set after the war Voldemort won. His Death Eaters are given gifts for their loyalty Muggleborn Witches and Wizards as sex slaves. Lucius enjoys his new gift, but does not expect anything other than sex to happen. Please R&R! OCC's not mine! Ch 4 Up!
1. The Gift

This is an updated version. The previous did not flow as i'd hoped. I may edit it again, as I'm still not happy with it. Please be advised, that this story is deemed non-con, as the female character is being held against her will.

I am still working on my other stories, but my plot bunnies are off hiding in holes at the moment, but hopefully, I will be able to coax them out with some choice carrotts!

**Gifts of Pleasure**

**Chapter 1**

**The Gift**

Voldemort had won. Witches and Wizards serving on the side of good were scattered around the country trying to keep themselves hidden. Many Muggles and Muggle-born Witches and Wizards had been killed as a result of Voldemort coming to power. He had also ordered the capture of Muggle-borns so they could be put to work as slaves for his most trusted Death Eaters.

Thalia was captured two weeks after Voldemort's triumph. She was held for several days, and her wand was destroyed. She had not been given any food or water, and no one had come to check on her. She had lost track of time when two Death Eaters came to bring her before the Dark Lord in a daze. He had apparently made a decision over what was to be done with her. She did not hear him command someone to take her away. She was incredibly weak and had no idea what had happened to her until she was Apparated to a house in the middle of nowhere.

She was taken inside and lead to a small bedroom on the second floor. She collapsed on the bed, falling into a deep sleep almost at once, and she slept through the night.

Thalia was awoken early the next morning when a house-elf sharply opened the curtains. She sat up and noticed a figure standing in the doorway: Lucius Malfoy. She made no move to get up. She had no idea what he expected of her, or if she was even welcome.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked.

She didn't dare speak, and so simply gave a quick nod.

"I have clothes for you. I expect you to be washed and dressed by the time I return," he ordered.

He laid the clothes down on the edge of the bed and strode out of the room with the elf right behind him.

Thalia picked up the plain blue wraparound dress and a thin cardigan. There were no undergarments of any description, and the footwear consisted of thin, flat-soled shoes.

She quickly showered in the adjoining bathroom and put on the dress. She had to wear the pants she had been in for two weeks and vowed to wash them at the earliest opportunity.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her stomach doing somersaults as she waited for Lucius to return.

Fifteen minutes later, he entered the room and ran his eyes over the woman sitting on the bed. She was looking down at her hands and had yet to say a word to him. He let himself lean against the doorframe and smirked to himself. She was so obviously terrified of what he might do. The control he had over her was incredibly arousing. He would thoroughly enjoy asserting his control.

The dress he had given her, fit perfectly. Her frame was of a similar size to Narcissa's. The only difference being that she was slightly shorter and her breasts were larger. Her lips were entrancing to him: Full rosy lips that quivered slightly under his quiet scrutiny.

"Stand," he ordered.

Thalia stood with her hands hanging ridged by her side. Lucius circled her, letting his hands trail over her arms. He came back round to face her and untied the two bows that were holding the dress together under her right arm. He let it fall open, revealing her naked underneath save for the dirty underwear.

Lucius drank in every inch of her. He had chosen her carefully from all the Mudbloods captured at the end of the war because of her beauty and femininity. The first time he had seen her, he had been taken in by her. She had golden blonde hair that spanned the length of her back in waves. Her eyes were an ocean blue that resonated innocence. He had desperately wanted to claim her body as his, so he had pleaded with the Dark Lord for her to be his.

He was dismayed to find that she was still wearing those awful dirty pants, so he gave her a stern look. He took hold of the gusset and ripped them sharply from her, eliciting a frightened gasp.

"You will not wear undergarments in this house. You will be required to take a potion that will stop your cycle. Underwear will not be needed," he said with force.

She kept her eyes trained on the floor, not daring to move or speak. It was suddenly becoming clear what her task would be while Lucius had use for her. Visions of being chained up in a cellar and Lucius raping her whenever he felt like flashed through her mind.

"While you are here, you will do as ordered. When you are summoned, you will respond with haste. Your body belongs to me. You will perform no magic, and you will be bound to this house. When you are not called upon, you may entertain yourself as you please. You may have the run of any room in the house that is not otherwise locked or warded. The house-elves are not here to service you. Should you require anything, such as food, you must prepare it yourself. You will find more clothes in the dresser. It will be up to you to care for them."

Thalia felt unbelievably confused and bewildered. She was a prisoner in his house, but she was allowed to do as she pleased. She would be called upon for sex but was otherwise in charge of her own care.

Lucius, who could see her trying to come to terms with what he had said, lifted her head up to look into her eyes.

"You are alive because I chose you. Had you not been chosen by any of the other Death Eaters, you would be dead now. I would not recommend trying to escape; these grounds are heavily warded and protected by ages old charms. Do not displease me. Fortune will not favour you," he added.

He let her face go and swept from the room. She stood frozen on the spot, unsure what to do. She was far too afraid of him to be defiant. She was not afraid of dying, but the thought of not knowing when it would come was terrifying.

She did not venture out of the room all day, not even to eat. She did not know if he had been serious about her being able to have access to the rest of the house, so she simply sat on the bed, going over possible scenarios in which he would expect her to perform. She was not sexually experienced in the slightest. She was still a virgin at the age of 26. She had been quiet and shy at Hogwarts, and she had not made friends easily. She had always known that the reason she had been placed in Hufflepuff was that she simply didn't fit in anywhere else.

The sun was starting to set, and darkness was starting to fill the room, when a house-elf appeared in the doorway.

"Master Malfoy requests your presence in his bedchamber," the little elf said.

Thalia stared at the elf, a small amount of terror washing over her.

"It would not do to disobey the Master," the elf added.

He then turned and walked out of the room. Thalia hesitantly followed the elf out of the room and down the hall. The elf stopped outside the last room at the end of the corridor and knocked on the door before Thalia could say anything.

"Enter," the voice said from inside.

Thalia looked down to find the elf gone. She cautiously opened the door and peered in. Lucius sat by a large open fire, caressing a glass tumbler with what appeared to be whisky in it. A king-size four-poster bed, with some of the most expensive satin and silk sheets and pillows she had ever seen, sat opposite the fire.

"Shut the door," Lucius ordered without getting up.

Thalia stepped into the room and quietly closed the door. She stood with her back to it, staring down at her feet, when Lucius got up and walked casually over to her. He stopped mere inches away from her, and his towering height intimidated her. She was only 5 feet 6 and felt completely dwarfed by him. He used his free hand to untie the two bows holding her dress closed and let the dress slip down her shoulders to the floor. A deep crimson flush immediately suffused her face as he ran his eyes over her body.

She felt utterly humiliated and embarrassed. No one had ever seen her naked before, and she felt completely overexposed and incredibly vulnerable.

He used his free hand to caress her breasts, pinching the nipples to harden them. He smirked at her small sharp intake of breath and ran his hand slowly down her stomach and into the soft thatch of curls resting between her legs. He curled his fingers, revelling in the silky feel of her as she kept her eyes pointed downwards. He stroked a finger down between her lips and massaged her entrance, feeling her tense immediately at the contact. He slowly pushed his finger inside a few inches and moved his finger in and out in a languid motion.

After several seconds, he removed it and lifted it to his nose. He inhaled deeply before plunging it into his mouth. He sucked hard on her juices, moaning in appreciation. He withdrew his finger and stepped back from her.

"Sit on the bed with your back to the headrest," he commanded as he turned from her and downed the contents of his glass.

He set the glass down on the mantel and began to undress. He watched as Thalia gingerly sit on the bed, shuffling herself backwards, trying not to rumple the sheets.

Lucius finished undressing and stood watching Thalia clasp her hands together in her lap. He slowly walked over to the bed, idly stroking himself as he considered his options on how best to proceed.

He was by no means into torturous sex or bondage, but he wanted her to comply fully with his demands. He knew frightening beyond her wits would not do. She would simply be too scared to immerse herself in pleasure with him. While his own needs were his priority, he had always been a man who enjoyed giving pleasure as much as taking it. It was more for his own ego, rather than being unselfish, that he did this, but his partners never seemed to complain. He knew that she would probably lie there and take it, knowing that refusing him would bring about her own demise, but he wasn't turned on by forced sex. He never understood why some of the Death Eaters enjoyed raping women, and occasionally men, when it was much more satisfying if the other person was reciprocating rather than struggling.

He got onto the bed and positioned himself so that he was kneeling over her thighs, his cock bobbing proudly mere inches from her face. She had not looked up, and he was beginning to wonder if she had any experience at all.

"Have you never been presented with a naked man before?" he asked curiously.

Thalia shook her head slightly. She closed her eyes in expectation of some form of reprimand, but none came.

"Am I to believe that you are completely untouched?" he asked with a measure of scepticism.

Again, she nodded.

Lucius took hold of her chin and gently lifted her face until he could see her eyes. She was forced to look at him, as looking down, would put his cock in full view.

"Do not worry yourself over uncertainty. You will learn what to do soon enough," he said, trying to reassure her.

He then shuffled himself down the bed to her feet and pulled her sharply down until she was lying flat from the force. She gasped and grabbed hold of the sheets on instinct.

"Relax. I'm not going to harm you unless you force me to," he said upon hearing her fright.

He crawled up her body, coming to rest at her side with his hand resting on her stomach. Her hands were still clutching the sheets of the bed as he brought a hand up to her breasts. He smiled slightly as he watched her swallow thickly at his tweaking of a nipple.

As she felt his hand move to the other breast, she silently prayed that it was not happening. Unfortunately, her body was not so sure. She felt tiny jolts of electricity shoot down to her abdomen as he lowered his tongue to swirl around the nipple. She turned her head away from him in utter humiliation, a red flush creeping its way onto her cheeks. She was mentally disparaging herself for her body reacting to his ministrations. She did not want to be reacting at all. She simply wanted it over with.

He kept his mouth trained on her breasts as he let his hand wander down to her soft curls. He let his fingers trail lazily through them before lightly caressing her warm nub. She stifled a gasp at the intimate contact, making Lucius focus more attention there.

Despite desperately trying to keep control of her body, she felt herself grow moist from his attentions. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to tell herself that it was not happening, and she was taken aback when he moved his finger to her entrance.

He dipped his finger inside her an inch and could feel her moistness increase. She was incredibly tight, even though she was moist. Encouraged by her growing arousal, he dipped the finger in a little deeper, circling it around the soft sponge he found as he probed deeper. He continued to move his finger inside her until he had it in to the hilt. He had to admit, he was a little surprised that she was still a virgin. She was very desirable and could easily have had her choice of willing men. However, from her mere demeanour, he could tell she was not that kind of woman. She probably didn't realise just how beautiful she was.

He lowered his thumb to brush her nub, moved it in time to his finger thrusts, and chuckled to himself at her stifled gasps. She was desperately trying to remain impassive and failing miserably. She felt an overwhelming urge to thrust her hips upwards to gain more contact, but she stamped the feeling down as he increased his pace.

"Things will go much easier for you if you simply let go," he whispered.

She would not deny him his pleasure, but she would much prefer it if he simply took what he wanted and left her alone. She didn't want to respond to him. She didn't even know him. She was being held against her will, and he would surely dispatch of her should he tire of her.

He felt her core twitch as her climax approached and rubbed furiously at her nub. His cock hardened for a second time as her gasps became more pronounced.

"Let it go. Come for me!" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Thalia tried furiously to quash her orgasm but was too late to stop it as she felt the tingles turn to rushing waves. She sucked in a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut as her core clenched around his pounding finger.

"Good… yes… come for me…" he crooned as he slowed his finger inside her.

The waves subsided, and he removed his hand from her, bringing it up to his face so taste her release. He sat up and moved to her feet. He leant forward, took hold of her knees, and pulled them apart. He crawled in-between her legs and settled himself looking down into her anguished face. He could tell she was mortified by allowing herself to react to him, albeit unwillingly, but it was something she would have to get use to.

"I can teach you to be instrumental in my pleasure, if you will allow me. Not that you have much choice. It really will be much easier if you simply surrender yourself to me. I will not cause you too much pain, unless it suits me to do so. You simply have to accept that you are mine," he said pressing himself into her body, making her feel his hardness.

He brought his knees up to either side of her hips, and raised himself up onto his hands. He stared down at her, watching silent tears drop from her eyes onto the pillow beneath her head. He let his gaze wander over her body, and was more than pleased with what he saw. He had been instantly attracted to her from the moment he had seen her in the dungeons of Voldemort's lair. He had then put the idea to Voldemort about using some of the Muggle-born's as slaves for the most faithful of his Death Eaters. It had taken some persuasion, but in the end, Lucius had gotten what he had wanted. He always did.

He hooked his arms under hers, and pulled her to a sitting position. He stood up on his knees, letting his cock jut out inches from her face.

"Open your mouth," he coaxed softly as he took hold of the head of his cock.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. She felt something damp, hot and hard press against her lips, forcing her to open her mouth wider.

Lucius pushed himself several inches into her mouth, making sure not to make her gag. He gently placed his free hand at the back of her head to hold it in place, and began slowly moving himself in and out of her mouth. She did not attempt to suck on his length, and he could see she was shaking a little.

"Keep your lips around me. Think of it as sucking on a lolly. Use your tongue around the head, but keep your teeth under your lips," he instructed gently.

Thalia tried her best to do as he said, but it was not easy since she was not in control of the movements, and was afraid of him forcing himself down her throat. She tentatively placed the tip of her tongue on the head and slowly licked upwards. Some of his precum dribbled onto her tongue. It was a big surprise, especially as she initially thought he had climaxed. It tasted a little sweet, which was not what she was expecting. She had listened to her dormmates talk about boys and sexual stuff during her final years at Hogwarts, and had heard that a man's release tasted rather like sea salt. This was rather like strawberry sauce, except not as fruity.

She continued to suck lightly as he moved himself in her mouth. She could hear pleasured moans and gasps coming from him and could feel his hardness increase as the moans got louder.

He suddenly stopped moving as he felt his climax approach. He quickly grasped hold of himself and furiously massaged the base of his cock as he kept the head in her mouth. He sucked in a breath as he felt his balls tighten, and threw his head back, groaning as his seed shot into her mouth. He felt her head jerk back a little at the shock of his release, but he held her fast as he emptied himself fully.

He withdrew after his orgasm had subsided somewhat and watched her bring a hand up to her mouth. He thought she was about to spit his semen out into it and grasped hold.

"Swallow it. Surely it is not that distasteful?" he said.

She gulped it down, feeling tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He let go of her hand and reached for a glass of water on the bedside table. He held it out to her. She glanced up at him.

"Semen can leave your mouth dry. I can assure you that it is only water. If I wanted you dead, there are more effective ways of doing so," he stated simply.

She took the glass from him and sipped some of the water. When she did not take another, Lucius took it from her and placed it back on the table. He then picked up a vial of blue pearly liquid. He held it out to her.

"The potion that will stop your cycle. You must take it once a month," he stated.

She took the vial and slowly tipped its contents down her throat. It had a rather metallic taste, but it was not wholly unpleasant. He took the empty bottle from her and placed it next to the glass of water.

Her breathing increased as she realised what was about to happen. She had always hoped that she could save her virtue for someone she was in love with. It wasn't a requisite to be married, but all she had wanted was to be with someone she knew and trusted. Instead, it will be taken by a man known by the rest of the Wizarding world as one of the most unscrupulous and dangerous people alive.

He pulled her down once more and lay on top of her, watching her lips quiver in fear.

Lucius took hold of his cock and slowly rubbed it along her lips, spreading her juices; drops of his precum mixed with her release as he probed her entrance. He pushed himself slowly several centimetres into her, breaking her hymen, and held still, allowing her time to become accustomed to his considerable girth. He breathing had increased at the force, and she had squeezed her eyes shut. He heard a quiet cry escape her lips as he sheathed himself to the hilt.

He put an arm under her neck and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Shhhh… the pain will ease. Relax yourself. There can be no enjoyment for me if you do not allow yourself to succumb to me," he whispered.

He pulled himself out to the head and thrust in hard. Thalia whimpered at the intrusion, still clenching tightly in an unconscious effort to force his cock out of her. He simply thrust harder and faster the second time, forcing her to relax, lest she wanted the pain to increase.

She forced herself to relax her muscles as he took his pleasure. He began his rhythm and kept his pace steady and sure, breathing and groaning into her ear. She kept her eyes shut and kept a grip of the sheets beside her body as he increased his pace.

The tightness of her virgin centre was becoming his undoing as he neared his orgasm. He felt the tightness in his balls and the pooling of his abdomen and thrust harder and faster, moaning loudly into her ear and gripping the hair at the back of her neck.

He pounded into her with a speed and unbridled need he had not felt since the death of Narcissa. He slammed into her two more times and growled as he shot his seed deep into her. He slowly thrust a couple more times before pulling out of her and collapsing onto the bed beside her.

Thalia was still breathing heavily as she felt his come dribble out of her. She felt disgusting and humiliated. It was not how she pictured rape to be. He had tried to get her to enjoy it, but she had been incredibly reluctant to succumb to an act she had not consented to.

Lucius got up from the bed and walked unabashed to the bathroom, his softening cock still visibly protruding from him. He used the toilet without closing the door and watched as Thalia continued to lie on the bed, not making any moves to retreat.

He came back into the room and strode over to the bed. He kept his eyes on her as her breathing slowed.

"Not as enjoyable as it could have been but that was to be expected from a novice. You will learn soon enough. You may go," he stated and walked over to collect his glass from the mantel.

Thalia hesitantly got up and picked up her dress from the floor. She did not look back as she opened the door. Part of her expected him to kill her on the spot, but he didn't. She quickly shut the door behind her and ran back to her room as the unshed tears began to rush from her eyes.


	2. Commands and Confusions

Long awaited chapter 2 of this controversial fic. I hope it please people, and I am going to try to update sooner! I am also working on my other fics as well, and should have chapter 27 of Outside of Mind done soon.

**Chapter 2**

**Commands and Confusions**

Thalia was shaking when she reached her room. She threw her dress on the bed and went straight to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got under it, scrubbing violently at her skin. She broke out into heaving sobs as she scrubbed between her legs, remembering what he had done to her, and feeling totally ashamed at being coaxed into a reaction. She felt incredibly confused over how it had happened. She had not expected him to be so… considerate, although, she wasn't sure if that was the right word to use. He had made sure his own pleasure was attended to, but had not hurt her in the process. He had seemed unusually intent on making her feel pleasure from the experience. She had simply expected him to order her to the bed, take his pleasure forcefully, and throw her out. It had not been like that in the slightest.

She sat down in the shower and let the water wash over her face. She took some deep breaths and forced herself to calm down. She reasoned with herself, that it could have gone much worse. He could have been the kind of person who revelled in torture and rape, although, she had not bee given much choice as to whether she wanted to have sex with him. He was well known throughout the Wizarding world as one of the most handsome wizards alive. His blond hair, tall muscular frame, and aristocratic grace often attracted more women than most men had the chance to have in their lives. Had things turned out different, she may have found herself attracted to him herself.

Regardless of how handsome he was, he was still her captor. She would simply do as he commanded, and try desperately to please him, even if she had no idea on how to do it. He had said that she would learn, so she can only assume that he would teach her.

It wasn't until she got out of the shower, that she realised that she had no nightwear. She would have either to sleep in her dress, or sleep naked. He had said that she had more clothes in the dresser, but upon inspection, it simply revealed more of the same dresses, in different colours. The only thing she could imagine as to why he want her to sleep naked, was if he fancied some relief in the middle of the night and her being naked would simply make it easier access for him. The thought made her nervous. She had initially thought that she would be safe in her room, but that was rather a moot point. It was his house, and she had no wand, so she couldn't really keep him out in any case.

Escape was also not an option. Lucius would no doubt have placed strong wards and protection charms around his land to keep her in, and others out. Even if, by some minor miracle, she did manage to escape past the wards, there were Death Eaters everywhere, and she would easily be caught and killed. She was not afraid of death, but she did not want to die. She was more afraid of torture and pain. She was only small in comparison to Lucius, and he could easily do plenty of damage to her without the aid of a wand.

She climbed into bed naked and spent over and hour tossing and turning before finally getting to sleep. Her dreams were fraught with images of the previous night's events, and she awoke several times, convinced that Lucius would come and kill her in her sleep.

Lucius had no trouble sleeping. He had not felt so blissfully sated since Narcissa. She had been killed during the final battle, and he had not felt any inclination to seek female companionship over the past few weeks. He had not lost any sleep over her death. It had been widely known that their marriage had been one of convenience, rather than of love. The only thing they had had in common with each other was their love of sex. Lots of it. While the both of them would have gladly chose other sexual partners, the Fidelity Charm made it impossible. They were bound to each other in more ways than one.

Now that he was a widower, he was going to thoroughly enjoy himself with his new conquest. His body tingled at the thought of teaching her the many ways he loved to be pleasured. He would also enjoy giving some pleasure in return. He knew it would make her feel more at ease with her position; make it feel much less forced, although he certainly didn't think of it as forced.

Lucius awoke the next morning with the sun shining over his bed. He threw off the covers and stretched himself out, smiling at the events from the night before. He had initially hoped to do more with her, but did not want to make her too sore.

His mind wandered into imagining her splayed out before him. He wanted to see her on her hands and knees, her arse jutting out enticingly. He could see the white skin of her globes as she knelt exposed before him, perfect skin imploring him to touch it. He could see the silky lips of her femininity nestled between her legs. He could almost feel himself slip into her hot, tight channel, letting himself revel in its velvet feel. He imagined pulling her backwards hard onto him keeping a firm grip of her rounded hips.

Thinking of her body displayed so wantonly in his mind, made him feel incredibly aroused. He stroked his hands slowly down his taut stomach, and took hold of his hardening member. He languidly coaxed himself to full hardness, before moving the other hand down to cup his balls. Self-pleasure was something he had always whole-heartedly participated in. It was never as good as having a writhing and wanton body beneath him, but now that he had a fuel for his fantasies, his body was insistent on being sated.

He gracefully got to his feet, padding surely across the softly varnished surface of the oak floor, and opened the top drawer of his dresser, plucking from it a small vial of blue effervescent liquid, swirling calmly in its glass prison.

Shimmering waves of fine-spun platinum cascaded down his back in a waterfall of silken softness, swaying seductively as he glided smoothly to the bed. Laying himself down once more, he set about uncorking the vial, allowing several drops of the smooth concoction to drip out onto his waiting hand.

Placing the vial carefully on the nightstand, he smoothed the drops over the glistening head of his engorged shaft, moving his hand in leisurely delightful strokes. He increased his ministrations, working the potion into his velvety skin, sending ripples of ecstasy shooting through his sweat-laden body, as the sun radiating through the window glistened across his form.

He purred deeply as his hand worked at his shaft, the other hand drifting casually down to stroke his balls. He allowed himself to fantasise about Thalia bringing her lips down onto him, circling him with her warm tongue. The image of her head bobbing up and down, taking more into her mouth and throat at each dip, was almost too much for him to picture as his hand worked harder and faster.

His purrs turned into groans as his pleasure turned into ripples of ecstasy. He stroked his cock vigorously, and squeezed his balls as he felt the early signs of his release spreading throughout his body. His gripped his shaft tightly as he stroked, and he jerked his hips up into his hand as the force of his orgasm lifted him partially off the bed.

He lay panting, basking in the afterglow of his climax, the sun cascading across his stomach, which was now glittering with his release. He languidly dipped a finger into the pearlescent mass and bought it to his lips. He snaked his tongue out to taste the liquid, and smiled as it trickled down his throat. He was pleased to know that his potion was still working. He knew Thalia must have been surprised at the taste, as most men's release can taste rather bitter and unpleasant. Lucius had concocted a potion to make his semen taste of strawberries.

He showered and dressed, and spent the morning thinking which pleasures he should introduce to his new gift first. She would need much teaching in all of his favourite ways of pleasure. It had dismayed him a little to learn of her virginity, but he was partly glad; it meant that he would be able to teach her exactly how he liked to be pleasured, and with a little bit of luck, she would gain enjoyment from the acts herself. It would simply take time.

Thalia finally decided to get up after a restless night of tossing and turning. She showered vigorously again, and put on a new dress from the bureau. She was starving and knew that food would not be brought to her. It would be up to her to find food, since Lucius had given her the run of the house.

She put on the cardigan he had given her and made sure it was fastened the whole way, before venturing out of the room, slowly and quietly. She crept down the hall to the main staircase, and slowly made her way down, looking out for signs of Lucius. She had no idea where the kitchen would be, and so had to resort to opening all the doors she came across, only peaking her head round, in case Lucius was in one of the rooms.

She had tried all of the rooms, and had not found the kitchen. She came across a door that led down a flight of stairs, which upon descending; she found the kitchen in the basement of the house. It was large and immaculately clean. Every surface and cupboard was silver chrome and looked brand new.

She began searching all the cupboards and shelves for any form of food, but only came across basic ingredients. She found flour, sugar, yeast, and there was a sink, which had running water. She could at least make some bread. It wouldn't be a hearty meal, but it would be better than starving.

She found crockery on one of the shelves, and while looking for cutlery, found a small fridge. It was strange to find a muggle contraption in a pureblood household, but she was grateful as she found cheese and butter, which meant she could make a pie.

She also managed to find a large range cooker that was gas powered, and preset the oven for her bread and pie. She couldn't help but think that some of the equipment in the kitchen had been obtained for her use. She knew the house elves could conjure food with a click of their fingers, and so would not need such things. Lucius would certainly never do any cooking for himself, and so he would have no use for them either.

Lucius had heard Thalia creep down the hall and past his room. He knew she must be famished since she had eaten nothing the day before. He had not told her where any of the rooms were, and could imagine her creeping into each unlocked room to try to find the kitchen. He decided to venture down to the kitchen to see if she had found everything she needed to make herself a meal. He had installed muggle equipment for her, since she was not permitted to have a wand. He would not be using them since the house elves prepared all of his meals, but he would not have the house elves prepare meals for her.

Thalia had prepared her pie and was busy making the bread when Lucius entered the kitchen. She did not hear him come up behind her, until he leaned over her shoulder.

"I see you found the kitchen," he drawled into her ear.

Thalia jumped in fright, making her hands jolt in the mixing bowl she was using for the bread, causing it to jerk violently towards the edge of the counter top. Lucius brought a hand up to stop it. Thalia was frozen on the spot.

Lucius smirked at her fear and could feel her trembling under him as he pressed himself into her back. He brought a hand around to buttons of her cardigan and deftly undid each one, until he came across the ties of her dress. He pulled them loose, exposing her breasts. He moved his hand to one of them and pinched the nipple taut. He heard Thalia's intake of breath and smiled.

"Continue with what you were doing," he instructed quietly.

Thalia hesitated, before going back to her bread making. Lucius continued to caress her breasts as he slid his other hand down between her legs. He slowly insinuated his finger between her lips, sliding it slowly over her clit, bringing it back and forth and increasing her wetness.

Thalia was mortified at her response to his ministrations, but it was becoming difficult to hide them from him as he increased his movements. Her hands were shaking as she kneaded the dough, and she could scarcely keep her eyes open as he slowly pushed a finger inside her. She gripped the dough tightly as he moved his finger inside, massaging her deeply, causing her hips to buck slightly.

Moving his other hand down, he rubbed lightly at her clit as he added another finger inside her, causing her to gasp. He was becoming increasingly hard as he quickened his fingers movements inside her. He would not take her in the kitchen regardless of his cocks' hardness. He wanted to make her understand, that while she was here for his pleasure, he was not a wholly unkind man. He also wanted to introduce new facets of pleasure to her so she did not fear being raped or tortured at every opportunity. Rape was not pleasure to him. It was dominance, control.

He rubbed furiously against her clit, matching the speed of his fingers inside, and revelled in the small keening noises she was trying desperately to keep to herself. He could feel her orgasm headily approaching as her insides quivered with tiny spasms. He pressed his lips to her neck and sucked hard, feeling her body start to lose control.

She let out a quick gasp as her climax crashed through her body, making her legs give way. Lucius quickly removed his fingers from her and grasped her round the waist to hold her up. He was grinning widely at her loss of control.

"I am not an unpleasant man. You will find me tolerable if you simply submit to me. I will not harm you if you give me no reason," he whispered to her as he released her waist.

He pulled himself back from her and sucked his fingers into his mouth, savouring the taste of her release. He turned on his heel and left the kitchen, leaving Thalia standing partially naked, with her fingers clutching deeply in the dough. She could wrap her head around what had happened. Why had he given her pleasure without taking his own? Surely, the reason she was here in his house was that he wanted a live-in whore. She had not been given much time to get use to the idea that she was essentially his sex slave, and now he had just done that for her, had confused her even more. What did he want?


	3. Controls and Compulsions

Finally, another chapter! I know this has taken a long time, over ten months I think, but it has been difficult getting back into the right frame of mind to write this. It is a difficult one considering the subject matter, and getting the balance right is incredibly taxing! Hopefully, it won't be so long before the next chapter! Please read and review, and let me know how you think it is progressing!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Controls and Compulsions**

Lucius sauntered to his study with a sly smile plastered across his lips. Feeling her convulse around his finger had felt exquisite, and it had taken all of his control not to bend her over and take her from behind. Tasting her musky release had almost undone him. He was still incredibly aroused when he reached his study and quickly settled himself into his large leather chair, freeing himself from his trousers in one movement. It took only mere moments for him to reach his climax, and part of him was disappointed that he had not found release in his new 'toy'.

It had taken several minutes for Thalia to pull herself together. With her hands full of dough, all she could do was continue making her bread before rushing to up to her room as quietly as possible, quickly washing herself and making her way back down to the kitchen as her pie was beginning to crust.

Her bread took longer to cook, but she was willing to wait for it. She figured that Lucius wouldn't come back to the kitchen. It had been a surprise for him to come down there in the first place.

She enjoyed savouring her hot fresh bread and cheese pie, and was just preparing to store the leftovers in a small refrigerator she had found hidden in a cupboard, when she heard the kitchen door open. She looked round and saw Lucius observing her.

"I'm glad to see you eating," he commented.

Thalia immediately stopped what she was doing and stared at him with wide fearful eyes. She really didn't want him to touch her again so soon. She wasn't sore, since he hadn't actually been that rough with her, but she wasn't sure if she could bear the shame of it. She knew she would have no choice, should he decide to actually penetrate her this time, but she prayed to any deities or higher power there might be, to spare her, just for a while.

Lucius smirked at the sight of Thalia's rabbit-caught-by-Lumos look. The power was quite heady. But, in honesty, he didn't want to frighten her into submission, he wanted to entice her. He thought the interlude earlier would perhaps relax her, as he hadn't taken her, but simply given her pleasure. It turned out he was wrong, and so had quickly decided to train her in pleasuring him, hoping she would be less terrified if she knew what she was doing.

"If there are things you need, food or otherwise, make sure you leave a list for the house elves. As I have already said, they are not here to service you, but they will purchase your necessities as and when you need them," he said, slowly coming towards her.

He glanced down at the pie and broke a small piece off.

"You made this yourself?" he asked, honestly not knowing the answer, as he rarely set foot in his kitchen, and left the cooking to his house elves. Naturally.

Thalia nodded slightly, and watched as he ate the piece, raising his eyebrows in surprise. She has no idea if it was a good or bad sign. If he disliked her pie, would he punish her?

The pie was warm and soft as he savoured the piece. It really was rather good. It shocked him that something so simple could be so delicious. He was used to all kinds of exquisite cuisine, and had never had such a basic pie. He could clearly taste the mature cheese as it melted further on his tongue, and the pastry was wonderful in its buttery texture. He began to wonder if he could entice her into cooking for him after a few months had passed. He didn't particularly want to force her; he wanted her to want to cook for him. Time would only tell if she did.

Lucius didn't say anything more, and simply left her standing there, shocked look and all, yet again.

Thalia released the breath she'd been holding, and put away her food. It was then that three house elves popped into the kitchen, completely ignoring her and busying themselves with cooking Lucius' dinner. Everything they did was by magic. For a split second, she wished she was a house elf. They could do all manner of things, without any wand or other magical device. And yet, like her, they are slaves, bound to serve a master they did not choose.

She silently left the kitchen to the house elves, and went quietly up to her room. She had nothing to amuse herself when she got there, as she was too afraid to search the house properly. She didn't quite believe what Lucius had said about her having free reign of the house, aside from any locked rooms, so she simply sat by the window and stared out onto the enormous grounds that surrounded the Manor. It really was beautiful. All the trees were vividly green, and birds could be heard chirping from within their leafy depths. The grounds were well manicured and cultivated, with many flowerbeds and foliage lining the edges. It almost looked… Muggle. Which was silly when she thought about it, because surely nature was the same in both worlds? The only difference was Muggles couldn't see the magical side of it.

Thalia sat by the window for a long time, thinking a multitude of random thoughts, many were centred on people she had known. She wondered what had happened to her friends and family. Were they safe? Had they escaped the Death Eaters? She wondered what had happened to all the other girls captured with her. Would they be dead now, or would they have been given to other Death Eaters? She couldn't remember much from when she had been captured, as she had been thrown in a dark windowless room, and her wand removed. She could only imagine that it had been destroyed. After only a few days, she had felt so weak and lethargic from lack of food or water, and the smell had been terrible. There were no toilets or beds, and many of the girls were huddled together to keep warm. She could remember that during one of her more lucid moments, they had looked rather like a mound of old, dirty, discarded clothes. Part of her wondered if she was better off away from that, she had food and water, and a bathroom she could use when she needed. It didn't feel like slavery to her, to be here in Lucius' house, but that thought made her even more uneasy. She felt rather lulled into a false sense of security.

It was getting dark, when a house elf popped into her room, the same one that had the night before. She knew instantly what she was expected to do.

She silently followed the elf to Lucius' room, and entered behind it, only to be left stood in the doorway alone, as the elf had popped out as the door had been opened.

Lucius was reclined against the headboard of the bed, his long silvery hair cascading over his naked chest. He looked pointedly at the door, when it seemed that Thalia was frozen to the spot, and watched as she slowly closed the door, and stood with her eyes cast downwards.

Thalia had barely looked at him as she stepped into the room, but she knew he was naked. She tried not to think on what he would want her to do. She'd already sucked him, and he'd taken her virginity the previous night. Not to mention the incident in the kitchen that morning. Would he want the same?

Lucius smirked at Thalia's reticence. She was clearly still terrified of what he would do to her, but also of what he would want her to do. He hoped to change that tonight.

"Take off your clothes," Lucius ordered in a quiet voice.

She was still looking down at the carpet, and so was unaware of Lucius slowly stroking himself, keeping himself aroused. He was intent on teaching her how to pleasure him.

Thalia finished undressing, which, considering she only wore a wrap-around dress and slip-on shoes, didn't take long. She had no idea where to put them, so she left them by her feet.

"Come here," Lucius said, bringing his legs up and spreading them wide.

Thalia took her time, shuffling on to the bed and sliding on her knees closer to him. She kept her head down and her hands in her lap. She felt herself starting to tremble. She could feel his eyes on her, and couldn't help the crimson blush that quickly crept up her neck and settled high on her cheeks.

"You will need to come closer," Lucius said, making it sound more of a suggestion than a command.

"Here, kneel between my legs."

Thalia inched closer to him, and could just make out his length twitching against his stomach, drops of precum already forming at its plump tip. It was then that it occurred to her exactly what he wanted of her at that moment.

"Now, since you have no experience in pleasuring a man, I will have to teach you how," he said, taking hold of himself, and pulling it away from his taut stomach.

"The best way for you to learn, is to practice. So, I want you to put your lips on me." Lucius indicated the head with his fingers, keeping his length still as Thalia looked at it with trepidation.

Thalia hesitated before moving her head down and placing her lips softly against the moist, hot head of his cock. She heard him gasp as her mouth covered the head. She went to pull back at the exclamation, thinking she'd hurt somehow. A hand quickly held her head in place, albeit gently.

"No, no. It's alright. It's good. Use your tongue," he breathed, stroking his fingers through her hair.

Thalia tried to recall what she had done the previous night, and used her tongue to swirl around the head, tasting the drops that welled up in the slit. They were just as sweet as they had been the first time. It was rather pleasant, and the actual sucking wasn't all that bad. Unfortunately, she wasn't doing it by choice, and it was this thought that disturbed her.

Lucius was gasping at the gentle caresses. She wasn't doing so badly, considering it was only the second time she'd done it. The only thing he could fault her on was that she wasn't using her hands. They were still clasped tightly together in her lap. He would have to fix that.

"Here, give me your hands," he requested.

Thalia lifted her head up, and tentatively placed her hands in Lucius's. He deftly placed one at the base of his length, and the other cupped around his balls. He showed her how to move them, one stroking him, while the other was rolling his balls. It didn't take long for her to get a rhythm, and he was soon able to let her do the work.

"You can use your mouth as well," he suggested, knowing she might have been hoping to get out of it. Surely, she didn't think it that bad?

Thalia felt stupid for thinking he would be happy with just her hands. Of course he wasn't. He could do that himself.

She put her mouth back on him, and after some ill-matched movements, she settled into a good rhythm with her hands. He was quickly left groaning as she lightly sucked on him, using her tongue to swirl around the head. He was starting to roll his hips up into her mouth, but as she only had the first few inches inside, he was thankfully not causing her to gag.

"Oh yes! Suck harder!" he gasped, desperately wanting her to increase her rhythm.

Thalia complied, even though her jaw and hands were beginning to ache. She simply wasn't use to such exertions, and kneeling between his legs, hunched over, was making her back hurt terribly. She knew better than to complain or stop what she was doing. He had said he wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't trust him to keep his word.

She sucked hard on his cock, and moved her hand rapidly, listening to the moans and shouts of pleasure she was eliciting from him. A strange sensation spread throughout her. It felt oddly pleasing to be causing him to be undone in such a way. Almost as though she were the one with the power. After all, all she would have to do would be to bite down hard, and she would no doubt damage him beyond repair. She then felt utterly disgraceful for enjoying it at all, even if it was for the power.

It only took a minute or so longer for him to go rigid beneath her ministrations, and he cried out as he spilled himself into her warm mouth, her hands still working on him as the last drops dribbled out. He tasted of strawberries again, and she felt slightly better about swallowing it, than she had the first time. She had no doubt he would have expected it. He stilled her hands with his own, as he looked down on her.

"It's alright, you can stop now," he said, gently removing her hands from him.

She sat back onto her haunches and looked down into her lap. She didn't see him offer her a glass of water.

"Here, drink some," he offered.

She looked up to see him holding the water. She took it from him, and drank a good amount. The after taste from his come wasn't unpleasant, but it had left her mouth dry.

Lucius took the glass back when she had finished and set it back down on the nightstand. He looked at her for a few moments, taking in just how shy and nervous she still was, even after having had his cock in her mouth. It was quite becoming really. It was also very arousing.

Thalia couldn't see what Lucius was doing, but she had a feeling she could feel him watching her. It was making her increasingly uncomfortable.

Lucius decided to do something to ease her nervousness. He sat up and gently took hold of her arms, to lay her down in his place. Her eyes were wide with fright. He had no doubt what she thought he was going to do. So, he surprised her when he parted her legs and settled himself between them, with his face inches away from her centre.

She felt his fingers part her lips, and couldn't help the violent jolt of her hips at the contact. Lucius brought an arm up to hold her down, and leaned in close to smell her. She wasn't aroused yet, but he would make certain that she soon would be.

The first touch of Lucius' tongue to her nether regions, made her gasp out loud. He continued his slow exploration of her, and revelled in the stifled sounds she was making, while trying to remain impassive. Of course, he knew he was doing a good job. She was getting increasingly moist, and her lips had become a lovely plump red. Her hips were quivering with the effort not to push up into his face. It wasn't enough. He wanted to completely undo her, the way she had him.

He plunged his finger into her, and suckled hard against her clit making her cry out. Her hips were now moving of their own accord, and he struggled with one arm to keep her still enough, so as not to knock him off rhythm.

Hearing her moan and feeling her writhe under his hands was utterly stimulating to him. He couldn't help but frot against the mattress as he licked her with enthusiasm, curling his finger up against her g-spot. He could feel her insides starting to twitch, signalling her impending release. He quickly pulled his finger out and moved quickly atop her. Her brow furrowed with frustration as he placed himself at her entrance, keeping a hand at her clit as he plunged inside, groaning at her tightness.

There was no pain this time. Only pleasure as he rotated his hips, angling his thrusts at her g-spot. She had no time to think about how he was violating her, as she could feel her orgasm rising too quickly and too hard to protest in her mind. He was grunting and moaning as his own rose to meet hers.

They came almost at the same moment; as Lucius groaned loudly into her ear, she cried out as her centre clenched around him, pulling every last drop from him.

He collapsed on top of her, still nestled inside, as he tried to catch his breath. Thalia was struggling to do the same, which was doubly difficult with a full grown man lying on top of her.

Lucius finally found the strength to move off and out of her, dropping himself down next to her. He glanced at Thalia, and saw she had her eyes closed. She had a rosy glow encompassing her body, yet her face looked disturbed. She would no doubt chastise herself for her responses to him. He decided to leave her to it.

"That was much better. You are learning well. You are proving to be a very good choice. You may go back to your room now," he said, before getting up to use the bathroom.

Thalia watched him go, then hurried off the bed and picked up her clothes before rushing out of the door. She desperately wanted to shower. The conflicted feelings she was trying to suppress, threatened to overwhelm her. She felt hideous about enjoying it. He had known exactly how to coax her into a reaction. She had tried to ignore the sensations he was causing, but it was too much. The truth was, he was too good. He had caused her no pain, and had been incredibly gentle with her. Under any normal circumstance, it would have been loving and tender. She knew better than to think that. She would simply have to learn to disassociate.


	4. Commonalities

FINALLY!!!

I'm sooooo sorry it's taken me sooooo long to get this chapter out!!! I started writing it months ago, but only managed to finish the last half in the past week or so. I've also been chipping away at my other stories, so if anyone is reading any of the others, I hope to get more chapters out over the next few weeks!!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**Commonalities**

Considering the situation Thalia found herself in, she actually slept incredibly well. She awoke feeling strangely relaxed and well-rested. She was also incredibly hungry, and so she got up, showered, and crept downstairs to the kitchen. She still wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of being able to wander around the house. She still expected Lucius to jump out at her and start yelling, telling her to get back to her room.

As it was, she couldn't see or hear Lucius anywhere. It made her uneasy not to know where he was, and she was still looking over her shoulder as she entered the basement kitchen. It was exactly as it had been the day before. She searched through the cupboards and found more provisions, despite the fact that she had written no lists for the House Elves, as Lucius had told her she could.

She found some porridge oats and honey, and found some fresh milk in the fridge. She set up a pan to warm the milk and oats, and watched as her breakfast warmed. She silently willed it to warm quickly, so she could eat and return to her room. As much as she didn't think she'd see Lucius entering the kitchen, especially so early, she didn't want to dawdle. She just wanted to eat and get back to her room.

While she was waiting for her breakfast, she thought she might as well leave the House Elves a small list. It didn't take much searching to find paper and a pencil in one of the drawers. She made her requests simple, sticking only to the basics. She also didn't write down any form of meat, thinking it would be too much to expect.

Once the porridge was hot, she ate quickly, burning her mouth as she did so. She washed up after herself, remembering Lucius' words about the house elves not being there to serve her, and crept back up the stairs to the foyer. No one was around.

She silently walked towards the main staircase, passing several rooms, when curiosity got the better of her. She tiptoed to one of the open doors and looked inside. Books lined the four walls from floor to ceiling. She had found the library. She desperately wanted something to read, but was fearful of Lucius' wrath, despite his assurance that she had free reign of any open room.

She looked around the room, and then back over her shoulder, making sure no one was watching her surreptitiously, then tiptoed into the room and began to survey the tomes.

There must have been thousands. Old and new, some with warnings, and some without labels at all. Without the use of a wand to scan them, she didn't dare touch any that she didn't recognise, so she leafed through some classics, intending to find a couple to take to her room.

She had been so engrossed in choosing her books, she hadn't heard Lucius come down the main stairs and make his way to the library. He stood watching her for a few moments, glad to see her doing something other than sitting moping in her room. He left her to browse, and made his way to his study.

The flames of his hearth we glowing green, indicating someone intended to visit. He unwarded it, but kept his wand trained on the flames. He knew it was unlikely, but he didn't want to have Aurors or members of the Order crashing through his fireplace, trying to take him out.

As it was, MacNair stepped through, frowning at the wand pointed at his head.

"Just a precaution, MacNair. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Lucius asked.

"Can I not visit a fellow Slytherin?" said McNair, feigning offence.

"Only when you want something, yes," Lucius replied, stowing his wand away.

"True, true. I confess, I did want something. I wondered if I might procure a bottle or two of your vintage Merlot? The wife has been badgering me for some, and I refuse to pay what Knockturn Alley are charging."

"And, what makes you think I won't charge more, for the inconvenience?" Lucius drawled, pouring himself a glass of whisky, and seating himself behind his desk.

"Perhaps because most people know you managed to obtain them for far less than they are worth," MacNair countered.

"Indeed. But, where would the profit be for me, if I were to sell them to you for a marked down price?"

"Come now, Lucius. You hardly need it!" MacNair said, starting feel impatient.

Lucius sighed inwardly. Normally, he would insist on charging more than was fair, but he loathed McNair and wanted him out of his house as soon as possible.

"Very well. I will get some. Wait here," he instructed before leaving the room.

MacNair grinned as Lucius left, feeling rather triumphant. He helped himself to a large whisky, drinking it in one gulp. He dumped the glass back down on the pristine tray, without scourgifying it, and ambled out of the room, wandering down past the main parlour and to the library. He knew Lucius kept whisky in a crystal decanter on the small table by the window, and was hoping to pinch it before Lucius returned.

MacNair stopped abruptly when he saw Thalia looking through a book with her back to him. His eyes widened and he was instantly outraged. It was bad enough that Lucius had gotten what MacNair deemed 'the best of the bunch' from the mudblood slaves, but now he saw her touching Pureblood possessions, he wanted to make her pay.

"WHAT IN HADES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING???" he bellowed into the room, startling Thalia, making her drop the book.

Thalia dared not speak. She knew he would never believe she had permission to use the library, and even if Lucius was there, she had a feeling he would deny it anyway.

"WELL???" MacNair shouted at her.

Her eyes were wide with fear, and she couldn't think of a plausible excuse that he would remotely buy. She would simply have to take whatever he decided to dish out.

As it was, she didn't have to wait long for his heavy-handed reprisal, as he raised a hand, and swung it away, smacking her across the cheek with the back of his thick hand, knocking her off her feet. She fell backwards against the bookshelf, shaking some books loose, causing them to fall onto her as she lay slumped in an ungainly heap.

Lucius was already making his way back from the cellar when he heard the thud coming from the library. He closed his eyes in frustration, knowing all too well what must have happened. He dearly wished he'd shut and warded the library door before retrieving the wine, but it couldn't be helped now.

He stepped inside and saw MacNair hovering menacingly over Thalia, who was still cowering from his attack, a large red mark forming on her right cheek.

"What exactly is going on in here?" Lucius said, walking over to them, eyeing MacNair coldly.

"She was touching your books!" MacNair replied, his face almost purple with unexpressed rage.

"Was she damaging them?" Lucius asked.

"Well… no, but…"

"Then there is no harm."

"But, she's a Mudblood!" MacNair cried.

"That may be, and if she comes across a book that takes off her hand, more fool her," Lucius replied, pulling Thalia up by the arm, and quickly guiding her out of the door.

Thalia quickly took the hint and rushed upstairs.

"Aren't you going to punish her??" MacNair asked in disbelief.

"I'd rather punish her with my cock, than my fists. It's much more enjoyable," Lucius replied, holding out the wine.

"You're going soft, Lucius," MacNair said, yanking the wine out of Lucius' hand.

"Hardly. She's much more responsive when not beaten to a pulp. Now, you have your wine. I'd appreciate some time alone with my property," Lucius said, holding open the door.

MacNair strode past, sneering in disgust as he made his way back to the study floo, not stopping to thank Lucius for the wine.

Thalia ran all the way back to her room, not stopping to see if either of them had followed her. She ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She was shaking badly as she looked at the large bruise forming on her cheek. Her head was pounding from hitting the bookshelf behind her as she had fallen. Tears were welling up, but she held them back. She knew that it could have been a lot worse.

Her hands shook as she cleaned her face, still terrified by what could have happened. It had been the first time since she had arrived that she had been truly frightened for her life. She knew Lucius could off her at a moments notice, but as long as he was satisfied, he didn't seem too inclined to do so.

When she came out of the bathroom, a small jar of healing salve was sat waiting on her bed. She knew it wouldn't heal the bruises completely, but it would make them less pronounced and less painful.

Next to the jar, was a note –

_When you have settled yourself, come to my room._

_Lucius._

It left no doubt as to what he would want.

She took a deep breath and decided to shower and change. She knew she couldn't keep him waiting for long, or he'd send a House Elf to retrieve her.

She used some of the salve, feeling it warm her cheek and lessen the ache, then made her way to Lucius' room. She knocked once, hoping he wouldn't hear, or would send her away, but the door opened instantly, and he waved her in.

He was stood at the dresser, a half filled tumbler in one hand and his wand in the other. He set both the glass and flicked his wand at the door, closing it, before setting it down and walking up to her.

"I see you used some of the salve," he said, tilting her head slightly to see her cheek.

He stroked a thumb gently over the fading bruise, before dropping his hands to her dress. He untied them, pulling them open and running his eyes over her naked body beneath. He cupped a breast, squeezing gently, watching her face as she closed her eyes and turned her head away.

He simply smirked and dropped his hand. He'd never been harsh with her, and he knew that he could arouse her easily, as much as she tried to stop her body from responding to him. He smirked at her turmoil, and placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing on it slightly.

Thalia opened her eyes and looked at him when she felt his hand.

"On your knees," he whispered, letting go as she knelt.

Her face was now level with his groin, and she could already see he was aroused, as his length pressed insistently against his trousers. She could feel a throb between her legs at the thought, and wished she wasn't so affected by him.

"I want you to pleasure me," he said, stroking a finger across her cheek.

She looked up at him and saw him watching her, waiting for her to do something.

She brought her hands up hesitantly to his trousers, and slowly unzipped them, waiting for him to stop her, but he simply let her continue at her own pace.

She peeled back the trousers and looked nervously at his underwear and the damp patch where his length was straining. She knew he was expecting her to pull him out, so she timidly pulled them down and grasped him, hearing him moan softly at the contact.

She took a deep breath before focusing on him, pumping her hand a few times, and drawing out slight moans from him. She knew better by now than to assume he would be happy with her stimulating him in this way, so she slowly placed her lips around him, licking away at the drops welling at the slit. They still tasted of strawberries.

She sucked gently, trying to remember everything he had instructed her to do previously. She flinched slightly as his hands went into her hair, not pushing her onto him, but stroking gently.

"Ohhh, yesss…" he moaned, arching his hips slightly.

Her tongue found the ridge on the underside of the head, and his length jumped as she flicked it. She felt emboldened by his response, part of her pleased that she could elicit such things from him. It empowered her, and aroused her. She felt herself throb as she sucked, wishing he was giving her the same pleasure, but she tried desperately to quash the feelings, ashamed that she would want such a thing from him.

She tried to ignore the dampness between her legs as she pleasured him, listening to his groans and slackening her mouth a little as he began to thrust slightly. He wasn't harsh or violent in his thrusting, and didn't make her gag, which just made her feel worse about the whole thing. He hadn't once lifted a hand to her, or hexed her, and he made her enjoy his attentions. It made her feel so on edge, she never knew what he might do next.

Lucius suddenly let out a loud moan, and held her head in place as he thrust, spilling himself into her mouth. He panted as his climax receded, his legs shaking slightly as he took himself out of her mouth, squeezing the last drops onto his fingers and offering them to her. In her aroused state, she barely hesitated before sucking on them. He grinned widely, pleased that he had affected her.

He pulled his fingers from her mouth and moved away to remove his trousers and pants completely. He came back with a glass of water for her, which she eagerly took and drank down. He then offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet, before slipping her dress off completely and guiding her to the bed. He sat her down on the edge and instructed her to lie back while he knelt between her legs.

She shivered in anticipation, unable to stem the waves of arousal thrumming through her as he licked at her gently. She gripped the covers tightly, and clamped her mouth shut, unwilling to let herself moan as he sucked on her overly sensitive lips, plunging a finger into her.

Lucius could feel her quivering against his mouth, but he was disconcerted that she wasn't making a sound. He licked in long strokes, flicking her clit after every swipe. She still made no sound. He frowned and stood up, looking over her. She had her head to the side and had her eyes shut as she gripped the sheets. He pushed her legs further apart and stood between them as he grasped his length, rubbing the head up and down her lips.

"Do not hold back from me. I want to hear what I do to you," he whispered, leaning over her.

Thalia desperately didn't want to give in, but she was too afraid of disobeying him not to.

He continued rubbing her with his cock, swirling himself around her clit, causing her to buck against him. She gritted her teeth against the onslaught of pleasure, but she could no longer hold back as she moaning quietly, feeling him harden against her.

Lucius smirked in triumph and tilted his head so he could pull a hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and enjoying listening to her moans as they increased in volume.

She was bucking freely under him as he continued rub himself against her. He groaned as her hips arched and bit down softly on her breast, hearing her yelp slightly.

He pushed himself inside her, moaning loudly as her heat enveloped him fully. He thrust hard, watching as her breasts bounced and her hands shot up beside her head, gripping the covers to stop herself being shoved upwards.

She was moaning loudly with every stroke, arching into him to meet his thrusts. She felt his hands grip her hips, to pull them up and change the angle, making her cry out.

Watching her let go so fully, inflamed him. He had never dreamed she would be so responsive to his ministrations, and he revelled in it. The louder she cried out, the more he knew he had chosen the right slave for him.

He climax was soon upon him, and he reached a hand down to massage her clit, feeling her shake against him as her own orgasm rose to meet his. The moment she clamped down around him, she screamed, pulling on the sheets so hard, he could have sworn her heard them rip. Her strong muscles squeezed him tightly, drawing his climax out, making him moan and thrust wildly as he pulsed inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. When he had recovered, he pulled out and looked down at her. She was breathing slowly and steadily. She had fallen asleep from the exertions. He smiled and shook his head as he lifted her fully onto the bed, covering her over, before going to the bathroom. It had been better than he could ever have imagined.

**AN:** Well? Was it okay? Better? Worse?


End file.
